A large number of electronic devices, for example mobile phones, laptops, PDAs, cameras, portable players, and similar devices, have rechargeable battery as their primary source of power. In such electronic devices, the battery gets discharged over a period of time and needs to be recharged. Existing systems recharge the battery by plugging the electronic device to an external power source. For example, a device may be recharged by deriving power from AC mains supply, through a DC adaptor, or through an USB port of a computer, etc. However, users of the electronic device may not always be present in the immediate proximity of AC mains, or cannot access AC mains at any instant of time. In such a case, recharging the electronic device would not be possible.